Kicking Your Crosses Down
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Sam has sinned, Dean absolves him. Wincest.


Sorry this is so short and probably not that well written. I was attempting to write myself out of a writer's block. I was hoping to make a more intricate story but my writer's block would have none of that. I hope everyone can overlook the small errors I may have made and enjoy!

* * *

Dean slowly made his way up the steps of St. Augustine's Cathedral in Boston in the dead of night. He stood just inside the door, gazing out over the rows and rows of pews. The only source of light in the hall emanated from the dozens of candles surrounding the altar and in the center of them Sam was kneeling just beneath the enormous crucifix that watched over the congregation every Sunday. He turned around, sensing Dean's presence in this grand place with him. Just as he turned to see Dean's face, he walked away toward the confessional.

Sam followed Dean; he opened the grate covered window, "Forgive me father, I have sinned."

"What is it you have done?" Dean asked.

"I have felt the coiling snake of lust, Father," Sam bowed his head.

"And at whom were these feelings aimed," Dean's voice lowered to a growl.

"My brother," Sam whispered. He stood from the seat and exited his side of the confessional only to swing open the door to where Dean was seated and climbed in with him.

"You need to be punished son." Dean pulled Sam onto his lap, thrusting up as much as possible in the small space.

"Please Father," Sam whispered. Dean set about pulling his jeans down while Sam did the same. Dean spit on two of his fingers and forced them past Sam's tight ring of muscle, scissoring his brother wide open. "Oh yes, punish me Father," Sam groaned as he tried to find purchase on the grated window he was pressed up against.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's red and pulsing hole before spreading the copious amount of precome he was leaking all over his member. "Relax, I'm going to save you," Dean whispered in his brother's ear before biting down on his shoulder and entering him in one harsh thrust; Dean wasted no time allowing Sam to adjust.

"Yes. Ohmygod, please Dean." Sam bounced up and down on his brother's cock, rotating his hips to have Dean hit his prostate every time. Dean met each one of Sam's thrust with one of his own, using one hand to wrap around Sam's waist to hold him closer to him.

Without warning Dean stilled and gripped Sam's hips in an attempt to stop him. Sam craned his neck back to look at his brother, confusion and desperation painting his face. "Come on," Dean ordered Sam pushing his brother up off his lap and out the door of the confessional. Once outside the cramped space Sam latched his lips onto Dean's, determined as hell to suck every last vestige of oxygen from his older brother's lungs. Dean groaned loud at the feeling of Sam biting down viciously on his lower lip. The two parted only long enough for them to strip their shirts off, now completely naked. Dean pulled Sam over to the altar, "Kneel," his voice echoed throughout the church. Sam took up the same position he was in when this whole encounter began, on his knees beneath the crucifix; he felt dirty, like he was about to be struck down by lighting and so turned on it hurt. Dean came up behind Sam pressing his chest flush against his younger brother's back, sliding their sweat slick skin against each other. This time Dean didn't even consider prepping Sam, he just slid effortlessly into him for what felt like eternity until finally he could feel his balls snug up against Sam's ass. Sam gripped the altar so hard his knuckles were turning white, every thrust making him grip harder. Soon the church was filled with animalistic grunts and the sacrilegious spewing of the Lord's name.

"Fuck Dean, I'm…close." Sam could barely get the words out; he was seeing stars with how hard Dean was relentlessly pounding away at the spot deep inside him.

Dean slid his hand up from the small of Sam's back, feeling every notch of his spine, sliding through the layer of sweat up into Sam's hair, grabbing a fistful he yanked back hard forcing Sam's back to bow in an almost painful way. "Open your eyes," Dean demanded when Sam closed his eyes against the conflicting sensations of pain in his head and the pleasure from below the waist. Dean used his other hand to grasp Sam's leaking cock, stroking him off roughly. Dean whispered hotly in Sam's ear while staring intently at the crucifix looming over them, "I want you to fucking come. I want you to come harder than you ever have before. I want you to scream my name to the heavens; I want him to hear you." Sam's orgasm hit him with a force he had never felt before. He screamed Dean's name until his voice cracked horribly as he spilled his come over and over, painting the area beneath the crucifix's feet white. Dean soon followed after, the thought of doing something so terribly corrupt as fucking his little brother in a church right at the feet of God pushing him right over the edge, calling out Sam's name like a prayer.


End file.
